


Irresistible

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [23]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, blowjob, step-father Tom Hiddleston, step-father/step-daughter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: I feel like you may have written a story like this before, so please ignore me if that’s true, but could I get a one shot where Tom’s stepdaughter sneaks into his bedroom one night and gives him a blowjob while he’s sleeping?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One shot prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Irresistible

Sonya couldn’t stop thinking about Tom while she fingered herself. She squirmed around on her bed, moaning softly as she thought about him.

She imagined it was his long, dexterous fingers that was sliding into her instead of her own. Though his were much longer, would be able to reach further…

‘Argh god!’ She whined, feeling the pleasure building up inside of her.

Then she thought about his lovely cock that she had briefly caught a glimpse of once, when she _accidentally_ walked in on him in the shower. Her mouth watered thinking about what it would be like to give him a blowjob…

She knew it was wrong, _so_ wrong. To be lusting over her step-father. But ever since her mum had taken him home to meet her, she had been in utter awe over the man. He was drop dead gorgeous, so kind and caring too. He always made her feel wanted and like she was the most important person in the world, listening to whatever she had to say very closely.

He was flirty, whether on purpose or not she wasn’t completely sure. But he often winked at her, on occasion saying something slightly suggestive. But there was something he said the other day that she could not get out of her mind.

‘You don’t need to call me Tom all the time. You can call me _Daddy_ if you want to.’ He had winked at her and left her _very_ flustered. By the grin on his face, she had a feeling he wasn’t meaning it in an innocent manner.

Or she certainly hoped not, anyway. Considering she now found herself on her feet and was quietly making her way through to Tom’s bedroom…

Her mum was away to London on an overnight work trip. Tom was all alone in their bedroom. Sonya couldn’t help herself any longer. She just had to have him. 

When she entered his bedroom, it was dark but there was just enough light coming in from the streetlights outside, peeking through the curtains. She crept across the room to the end of the bed, where she then slipped underneath the blanket and crawled up the bed.

He was lying on his back and she was pleasantly surprised to find, as she slid her hands up his strong, lean legs, that he was sleeping in the nude.

She lay down at the side of him and, biting her lip, she stroked her hand up his thigh and found his cock. She whimpered slightly, surprised at how big he was. And he wasn’t even hard yet.

Sonya took her time, stroking him softly, he started to shift a little, moaning in his sleep as he started to harden in her hand, growing even larger. She had to calm her breathing down, she was getting far too excited. She was still positively dripping between her thighs, so excited and aroused by what she was doing.

Unable to resist tasting him, she took him into her mouth and moaned around him. She suckled softly, enjoying the feel of him hardening even more on her tongue. She could hear and feel him shifting about even more, she assumed he was still asleep. Since she couldn’t see him for being under the blanket.

She swirled her tongue around him, enjoying the taste of him. Especially the precum that she lapped up hungrily. She had to use her hand to make up for what she couldn’t take into her mouth, even when she tried to take him down her throat, she couldn’t get him that far down. So she decided to just concentrate on the tip mainly, her hand making up for it.

‘Ohhh yes!’ She heard him moan.

Her eyes widened and she paused for a second, was he fully awake now? She wasn’t sure, but was unable to stop herself. No matter how dirty it felt. She started sucking him again with more vigour, her fingers slid down to tease over his heavy balls.

‘Fuck!’ He grunted and his body jerked. She smiled against him and kept caressing his balls while sucking his cock harder and faster.

‘That’s it… Yes… That’s it, Sonya. Such a good girl for Daddy!’ He growled and pushed on her head from on top of the blanket.

She moaned around him, almost cumming at his reaction alone.

‘Swallow it all.’ Tom growled as his hips bucked up, pushing his cock a bit further down her throat as he exploded, his seed flooding down her throat with ease. She swallowed as much as she could, some dribbled out and down her chin. He kept spurting into her while she continued massaging his balls, hoping to get everything out of him.

‘Ohh, Sonya. Yes.’ Tom was panting hard as he lay his head back down on the pillow, exhausted at the wake-up call.

Sonya suckled him softly, making sure there was nothing left that she had missed. Then she reluctantly let him pop out of her mouth and licked her lips.

The blanket was lifted up and Tom’s grinning face came into view.

‘My my, that was quite a delightful way to wake up in the middle of the night.’ He purred and motioned her up to him with a come-hither finger.

Biting her lower lip, looking far too sexy for her own good, she crawled up the bed and into his arms as he grabbed her tightly and rolled them over, so she was pinned down beneath him.

‘Didn’t you know it’s very naughty for a little girl to wake up her Step-Daddy while he’s asleep.’ He growled, rubbing her lower lip with his thumb.

‘Maybe I need to be punished.’ She whispered, grinning up at him.

‘Mmmm.’ He slid his hand down her body and checked between her legs, he moaned at what he found there. ‘Such a wet little cunt. I think you do need to be punished.’


End file.
